White Beast
by Helkavana
Summary: Hinata Hajime thinks that Komaeda Nagitos hair is a monster
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hajime just stared. Stared at the class teacher explaining to draw a monster on the sheet of paper.  
First thing that came to Hinatas mind was. Of course. Komaedas hair. If some people that didn't know who Komaeda was. They wouldn't likely know WHY Komaedas hair would look like a monster or would be categoraized as such. But well, when it came to people that knew Komaeda. They would just maybe say '' I have had a nightmare of it. D-Don't remind me of it..'' ''I don't want to think about it. '' ''Maybe Komaedas hair could eat me. '' and so on with the list.

Sometimes. Hinata would just think. THINK. That maybe if somebody would try to tame Komaedas hair with a hairbrush. Their hairbrush and the persons hand would be eaten by the 'White Beast.' To likely say. Komaedas hair, that looks like a monster, that would come out of the closet whenever it's a night time, maybe even the deepest of your dreams. Maybe that's why people don't like Komaeda so much, because of a white beast on his head.

Now thinking about it more. If somebody would ever be sucked in by the white hair on Komeadas head. Would the see a wonderland. It looks like heaven, because it's white. but looks deceive. Maybe there would be like a satan over there. Oh wait! Maybe there is some kind of Hair God in Komaedas hair. Maybe even a Hair of Satan. It would make sense, cause nobody can't tame the white hair Komaeda has. It's too powerful.

Back to the present time. Hinata looked at the clock to see, that how much time does he have until he is done and to his shock. He has just 10 minutes to finish it.  
And so, because of little time. Hinata Hajime drew Komaeda Nagitos hair on the sheet. Though, he just added a crazed grin to the hair.  
After giving the paper to the teacher and heading to his own desk. Hinatas friends came to ask, what did Hinata draw. The first one to ask was Souda and well. Hinata, of course, answered. '' Komaedas hair.''

Everyone stared at Hinata for a good half minute and then, Sonia exclaimed, '' I drawed his hair too!'' One after another Hinatas friends started saying the same as Sonia. ''I drawed his hair too'' ''I drawed his hair too'' ''I drawed his hair too...'' The different voices said. Hinata lost even the count of them. Hinata even thought that the whole CLASS drew Komaedas hair as a monster.  
And after that. Komaedas hair become popular.


	2. Sequel Brown Beast

Brown beast?

Nagito Komaeda stared as his classmates surrounded Hinata Hajime. Saying that they, indeed. Drew Komaedas hair also. Komaeda moved his hand to his hair. He really started to think that he was the only one who DIDN'T draw his own hair.

-To the start of the class - (Flashback)

Nagito Komaeda stared at his teacher when he told them what to do. He was smiling his usual fake smile while the teacher finished and he started to think what he should draw. First thing that came to mind of monsters was stabbing and killing people. He looked around for inspiration and it landed on... Hinatas ahoge. To say the least. His hair.

It kinda looked sharp. Like a knife or a sword. Maybe axe? Or a saw. No. It wouldn't fit so much. The whole hair looked like a deadly spiky ball. If Hinata would just change his hair color to a red. It would.. to say the least.. scaring. It would me more scaring if Hinata would start running after somebody abrutly. They would think that he would kill them with his hair. It would be worse if he would fall on somebody head first. He was hoping it will never happen...

Komaeda started chuckling at his second thought. He started to think what it would be like when he had to cut the hair with scissors. It would be like an epic battle to death. If Hinata went to the hairdresser. It would be like he went there to kill the person. Not to get his hair cut.

It would be quite a sight if Hinata would try to cut food with his ahoge. He would not need a knife to cut food. Komaeda hummed. He really started to pity Hinatas pillow. What kind of torture would it be to be Hinatas pillow? It would be honorable, but suicidal. He again chuckled.

He then glanced at the clock and noticed he had very little time so he did. Surprise, surprise. Hinatas hair. It had one eye on the middle and it was red. He stood and gave the 'art' to his teacher.

-_End of sequel_ -

_Omake =_

The teacher looked at his students work and thought. ' What's wrong with my students?! ' and hit his face on the desk.

* * *

**Thanks for the idea;** _PaloozaChu_


End file.
